1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus which conveniently provides optional turn signals for turning a motor vehicle. More particularly, it is concerned with apparatus having additional safety signals which may be optionally, synchronously combined with conventional turn signals at the push of a button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turn signal lamps on motor vehicles have enhanced driving efficiency and safety for many years. Despite the safety value of these devices however, turn signals are often misinterpreted by viewing drivers. One problem is that inattentive motorists often leave turn signals on when no present intent to turn exists, thus leading to ambiguity as to when a valid signal is being made. For example, a driver might change lanes and then forget to manually return the turn signal lever to the neutral position. Another problem, particularly pervasive around major thoroughfares, is the misinterpretation of when the turn will occur. For example, a driver might turn his right turn signal on indicating his intent to turn into his driveway in the middle of a block. The following driver might misinterpret such a signal as reflecting an intent to turn at the next intersection. For obvious reasons, such a misinterpretation might have an adverse impact on the following driver's attentiveness, caution and rate of speed.
What is needed is a device which allows the signaling driver to give an unambiguous indication of his intent to turn into a driveway or other similar route. Such a device would optimally allow the signaling driver to implement the additional signal at his option so as to be able to distinguish between turns at intersections as opposed to turns into driveways or the like.
A number of devices have been invented in an attempt to deal with the hazards of turning vehicles. In general, however, these devices have not adequately met the above described needs because of an inability to make the supplemental signal optional at the discretion of the driver. Patents illustrating these prior devices include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,241,904, 1,596,216, 2,851,674, 3,564,497, 4,622,494, 4,631,516, and 4,754,256.